legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S7 P17/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back at home as a few of them are seen clearly in some kind of pain) Alex: *moans*..... Rose: Holy crap....My muscles have never hurt this bad in my life. Scott: You're telling me. Ian: *Walks in* So guys, how's everyone doing? Erin: Piss off..... Ian: Someone's cranky today. Jack: You didn't have to do that nightmare while powerless... Alex: Yeah... Ian: Well hey, I got the hard job now. I gotta make sure we all stay in shape and exercise. Miles: Aw crap.... (Rose then looks over at the kitchen where she sees Grey eating a chocolate bar as Murphy sleeps next to him) Grey: *Happy cooing*! Rose:..... (Rose then stands and starts heading into the kitchen) Ian: Roooose....? Rose: EEP!! Ian: What are you doing? Rose: Uhhh, just gonna get a snack is all! Ian: What kind of snack? Rose: Um.... An... Apple? Ian: Well then why don't you sit down and rest like you're suppose to, and I'll get the apple? Rose: But- Ian: Rooooose. Rose: *sigh* Fine... Ian: Good! (Rose sits down as she looks over at Grey who finishes his chocolate with a smile on his face. Rose looks in envy as Ian goes over and hands her an apple he got from the kitchen) Ian: Here you go Rosie! Rose: Thanks.... (Rose takes the apple and eats it as Alex stands and walks over to the kitchen as well) Ian: Now what are you doing Alex? Alex: I'm just gonna find some fruit is all. (Alex then walks over to the fridge) Alex: *Thinking* Heh. You wish. I'm just gonna open this up and sneak a candy bar upstairs. (Alex opens up the fridge, causing his jaw to go slack in shock) Alex: HUH?!?! (Alex sees that the fridge is now full of healthy food instead of other stuff) Alex: IAN!! Ian: Yeah? Alex: What is this?! Erin: Huh?? (Erin gets up and walks over to check on the fridge, staring in shock) Erin: WHAT THE HELL?!?! (Erin rushes over and starts digging in) Erin: WHERE DID MY CHOCOLATE BARS GO!? I WAS SAVING THAT FOR A SPECIAL OCCASION! Alex: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO IAN?! Ian: Oh, I went out yesterday while you were all asleep and threw all the junk food away. (Alex and Erin slowly turn to look at Ian like he's the worse person to walk the face of the planet) Alex: You..... What? Erin: How could you?! Rose: That means you threw away all of Grey's chocolate too asshole! Ian: Rose! Grey is right there. Don't say that kind of stuff in front of him. Grey: *Confused cooing* Ian: Besides, I've prepared for him. (Ian walks over and pulls out another chocolate bar which he hands to Grey) Grey: Yay...! Rose: WHA-!? (Grey then starts eating the chocolate smiling) Ian: *Pets Grey* There you go. Who's a happy little Targhul? Rose: *Growling* Uraraka: *Looks in the counters* You know, I'm all for eating healthy but this feels a bit much. Ian: Well, do you guys wanna feel Bwyn's wrath again? Cause I sure don't. Alex:.... Ian: But don't think I'm doing this alone. Tom's gonna be my assistant with all this. Erin: Huh? (Tom then walks downstairs) Tom: Did I hear my name? Ian: Yep. Tom: I assume they found out about the food situation? Ian: Yes and they are not happy as we thought. Tom: I thought as much. Alex: Wait you were in on this?! Tom: Sure was. Erin: Of course you would... Ian: Hey, he's useful! Tom: Exactly! (A knock is then heard at the door) Alex: Huh? Ian: Ah, that must be Bwyn! (Ian goes an answers the door) Bwynraya: Hello Ian. Ian: Hey Bwyn. Come on in. Bwynraya: *Enters* I trust we're all doing well? Tom: Sure are! Ian: We got the fridge set up and everything! Erin: AND I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH FOR THIS! Tom: Hey now, calm down Erin. Ian: Yeah, don't get so heated about it. Erin: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!! Bwynraya: Erin Lorthare! You calm yourself this instant! (Erin then looks at Bwynraya in surprise) Bwynraya: Good. Erin:..... Bwynraya: So, is everyone doing alright? (Bwynraya is met with disgusted groans) Kyle: I hate life... Denki: I want to die... Charlie: Give me good food.... Ian: That is good food guys! Tom: You just haven't given it a chance yet. Peter: Jeez, I kinda feel sorry for these guys. Shade: Yeah. Good thing we're not real Defenders. Yang: Yeah. Tom: Oh no Shade. Ian: That's not how this is gonna work around here. Tom: If we're making our do friends this, we're making everyone do it. We can't risk anyone falling behind. Peter: *groans*.... Weiss: I happen to agree with Ian on this. Ruby: *Gasp* You to Weiss? Tom: Well at least someone agrees with us. Ian: Yeah. (A sound is then heard upstairs like paper rustling) Ian: Huh? Alex: The heck is that? (Bwynraya is silent before she goes upstairs) Tom: I'll go follow her. (Tom goes up before he and Bwynraya stop in front of Sammy and Jessica's room. They open the door to find Sammy and Lenny eating chocolate) Bwynraya: !!! Tom: !! Sammy:..... Lenny:..... Hi. Tom: Guys what do you think you're doing? Sammy: Uhhh....Eating? Bwynraya: You're eating Chocolate. Lenny: Yeah. And? (Suddenly Rose appears behind Tom and Bwynraya) Rose: CHOCOLATE! Tom: Oh no Rosie! (Tom holds Rose back) Tom: You're not getting any of this chocolate! Sammy: Yeah go eat your own! Rose: THEY TOOK ALL THE CHOCOLATE! Lenny: Wait what? Rose: Yeah! All the candy is gone! Lenny; WHAT?! Bwynraya: Not yet it is. (Sammy and Lenny look at each other. Then suddenly Sammy pounces Bwynraya) Sammy: SAVE THE CANDY LENNY!!! (Lenny suddenly makes a break for it) Tom: Whoa! Sammy don't! Sammy: I won't lose my chocolate! Bwynraya: GET OFF ME!! Rose: *Pushes Tom away* ITS MINE!!! *Chases after Lenny* Tom: Dammit Rosie! Ian they're coming downstairs! Ian: *Voice* Right! Sammy: I'm sorry Bwyn, but I can't go without my chocolate! Bwynraya: In that case, forgive me! (Bwynraya then kicks Sammy off of her, knocking him onto his bed) Sammy: Whoa! (Bwynraya runs after Rose and Lenny with Tom) Sammy: NO! *Runs after them* (Sammy heads downstairs where he's grabbed by Ian) Sammy: Ah no! (Lenny is also seen grabbed as Emily walks up to him. Lenny holds the chocolate close to his chest) Emily: Come on Lenny, you'll make this easier for all of us if you let it go. Lenny: No! Emily: Lenny... Lenny: Nuh uh. (Suddenly Rose pounces Lenny, knocking him down and then takes the chocolate) Rose: MINE!! *Runs off* Emily: Rosie! Erin: *Chase after her* ROSIE GET BACK HERE!! Tom: Jeez, I think the Targhuls have a bigger chocolate problem than we thought. Ian: Yeah... (The heroes all listen as Erin chases Rose. It then cuts to later on as Erin brings her downstairs with the chocolate) Rose:..... Erin: Rose, is there something you wanna say? Rose:.... I'm sorry Erin... *Tears up* But I need my chocolate... Erin: *Takes the chocolate* Not right now. (Rose looks down as Erin takes the chocolate and puts it next to Grey) Grey: *Excited cooing* Yay! Erin: Don't touch that Grey. Grey: *Confused cooing*? Erin: Rosie? Look at me. (Rose looks up at Erin) Erin: It's only for a little bit. We're only doing this to get stronger is all. Rose: I know.... Erin: So can you lay off the chocolate just for a few days? Maybe a few weeks? For me? Rose: *Depressed sigh* … I'll try... Erin: Thanks. But until then, I'm locking this chocolate downstairs in the safe. Everyone: Awww! Erin: Oh be quiet! You know it's for the greater good! Shade: Why did we have to get pulled into this...? Peter: Meh, it doesn't bother me. I had to do this all the time back in my universe when I became Spider-Man. Shade: So? Alex: Come on guys, it can't be all that bad. (Erin takes the chocolate downstairs) Alex: It's just....gonna take some adjustment is all. (The heroes all look at each other at Bwynraya stands stern) Bwynraya: Well then, shall we get them to exercise Ian? Ian: Right away. (The heroes all look in shock) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts